Sailor Brittany (VIZ)
Chris1703's TV spoof 2nd version of Sailor Moon (2014). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswall (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Princess Atta (Bug's A Life) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hotaru Tomeo/Sailor Saturn - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus - Rebecca Cunnigham (Talespin) * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes) * Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Naru Osaka - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Gurio Umino - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mayumi Osaka - Andie (The Nut Job) * Luna - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Artemis - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Diana - Rita (Go Hugo Fu) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jadeite - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Nephrite - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) * Zoisite - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Kunzite - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Shingo Tsukino - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Morga - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Balm - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Seasons: # Sailor Brittany (VIZ) (Season 1) Specials: * Sailor Brittany Super S Special Trivia: * This spoof will use the VIZ dub for this show and will be produced with all 200 episodes. Gallery: Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Misty in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Misty as Ami Muzino/Sailor Mercury Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Makoto kino/Sailor Jupiter Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask Vinny (TV Series).jpg|Vinny as Ikuko Tsukino 970471 1331230145332 full.jpg|Maid Marian as Luna Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Naru Osaka Simon Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Simon Seville as Gurio Umino Queen Beryl-1.jpg|Queen Beryl as Herself Uncle Harry alvin and the chipmunks.jpg|Uncle Harry as Jadeite Dale and the nutt.jpg|Dale as Shingo Tsukino Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson as Kenji Tsukino Scooby Doo in Scooby-Doo! and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon.jpg|Scooby Doo as Motoki Furuhata Desiree Beautiful.jpg|Desiree D'Allure as Balm Rover Dangerfield as Chanticleer.jpg|Rover Dangerfield as Yusuke Amade Eva.jpg|Eva as Murid Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Zoisite Klaus Vorstein.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Kunzite Dudley jumps out the house 1.png|Dudley Puppy as Yuuichirou Kumada Robin Hood (from Disney Robin Hood) as Map.jpg|Robin Hood as Artemis Dr. Buford Bubbles portrayed by Alvin Seville.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Prince Endymion (Bad) Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Chibisua Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon Alvin Seville as Daytona Jones.jpg|Dr. Daytona Jones as King Endymiond Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto Brittany Miller as Bambi from Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Bambi as Chibiusa's True Mother Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn Rebecca Cunningham-6.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny as Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune Ratigan in House of Mouse.jpg|Ratigan as Zirconia Rita the Young Female Fox.jpg|Rita as Diana Queen Mouse in The Nutcracker Prince.jpg|Mouse Queen as Queen Beryl Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith in Bigger.png|Alvin Smith as Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Chris1703 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof